Magical Girl Madoka
by Vineman
Summary: When a deadly new enemy sends Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, rivals, and enemies to another dimension, Sonic will need help from a young Magical Girl named Madoka and her friends to save two dimensions from a malevolent Witch.
1. Chapter 1

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

and

**MADOKA KANAME**

In…

**Opening Theme: REACH FOR THE STARS (Sonic Colors)**

The starless night sky was suddenly lit by dozens of spotlights from a large industrial plant as the sound of sirens filled the air. A large door opened as several red robots began to march out of the factory while still others were transported up into the plants courtyard by elevators built under the ground. Soon, the building was surrounded by hundreds of robots. From a lab on the top of the building, a large man in red watched the scene unfolding below. The villainous Dr. Eggman was ready this time.

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!" his captive declared as he turned his attention to the young, pink hedgehog trapped in a glass ball behind him, Amy Rose.

"Even that blasted hedgehog isn't fast enough to get here in time to stop me, my dear," Dr. Eggman replied confidently as he looked up at a massive machine generating a purple portal in the middle of the room, "once my machine is at full power, it will summon forth a being the likes of which the world has never seen. Even Sonic won't be able to stop me this time."

"I've heard that one before, right before he stopped you!" Amy replied smugly.

"We'll see," Dr. Eggman replied as a monitor suddenly turned on, to show a robot.

"Doctor, they are approaching," the robot declared.

"Right on cue," Eggman declared, "Once your friends are out of the way, there'll be no one left to stop me."

…..

On a hill near the factory, a silver hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, stood watching the factory below as a blue blur suddenly shot past him, stopping just in front of him, revealing the blur to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"So that's it, huh?" Sonic asked, "doesn't look much different from any of Eggman's other bases."

"Maybe not," Silver replied, "but whatever he's up to in there, I can't shake the feeling that it's bigger than anything we've seen before."

"Bigger than a monster that devours time?" Sonic replied in an unbelieving tone, "I doubt it. Even so, if it was a big enough deal for you to show up, we'd still better stop it."

"We have to save Amy, too," Tails the fox declared as he flew up behind the two hedgehogs, landing beside Sonic as Knuckles the Echidna walked up beside Silver.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us," Knuckles declared as he looked down at the army of robots surrounding the base, "I'd have to say Eggman is expecting us.

"Well then, I say we don't keep him waiting. Let's go, guys," Sonic shouted as he took off towards the base.

"Right!" Silver replied as he and Tails flew after Sonic and Knuckles charged after them.

….

Sonic had only begun to draw close to the robots perimeter when they opened fire on him. Laser fire shot all around him as Sonic ducked and weaved his way towards them, crashing into the front most robots and sending them flying backwards into their allies, causing dozens of small explosions as the robots were destroyed. Missile pods rose out of the ground and opened fire, but as they did, the missiles they fired suddenly stopped in mid-air as Silver flew up into the middle of them and used his telekinesis to throw the missiles back at the pods that fired them, destroying them and dozens of nearby robots. One robot grabbed for Tails, but the fox flew just out of its reach as Knuckles slammed a devastating punch into its stomach, destroying it as he continued on, destroying robots with metal shattering punches as he went.

Sonic crashed through another robot, destroying it as a massive robot suddenly crashed into the ground in front of him and swung its fist down at the hedgehog to crush him. As its fist struck the ground, a blue ball suddenly burst through the back of its hand and through its head as Sonic used his Spin Dash attack. The robot exploded as Sonic landed behind it and continued his dash for Eggman's factory.

….

Eggman watched the battle unfolding below him with a confident smirk.

"I think it's time I bring out my trump card," he declared.

"Whatever you've got planned, it won't stop Sonic!" Amy declared firmly, "he'll be here to save me soon and put a stop to your evil plans."

"Oh is that so?" Eggman replied as a panel behind Amy slid back, revealing a dark room. She looked behind her to see a pair of glowing red eyes behind her, glaring from the darkness. "Well, I think you'll change your tune when you see what I have planned."

,….

Several robots tried, unsuccessfully, to scramble out of the path of several large boulders that fell on them, crushing them as Silver landed on top of them and looked up at the factory.

"We have to hurry or it'll be too late to stop Eggman," he said quietly as he jumped off of the boulders and landed on the ground. His eyes widened with surprise as a blue blur suddenly exploded out of the top floor of Eggman's factory! "Was that Sonic!?" His question was quickly answered as Sonic ran up beside him and looked up at the blue flash of light as well.

"Now what?" he wondered as the light suddenly streaked down at the two hedgehogs, shooting between them as they sidestepped it. It came to a stop, revealing itself to be Metal Sonic, who turned to face Sonic and Silver.

"Metal Sonic!?" Silver exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, things just got a lot more interesting," Sonic revealed as he stepped towards Metal, "I'll handle this. Silver, you go stop Eggman."

"Right," Silver replied as he took flight towards Eggman's factory as Sonic and Metal Sonic took off at top speeds in the opposite direction.

….

"Finally," Eggman declared as he stepped towards a control panel on his portal, "power outputs are at a hundred percent capacity. I need only throw this switch and I will have the power to destroy anyone who opposes me. Even that blasted Hedgehog!"

"Eggman! Stop!" Silver shouted as he flew in through the hole in the window that Metal Sonic had created on its departure.

"Ah, if it isn't Silver the Hedgehog," Eggman replied, "your too late you annoying pincushion. I can't be stopped now."

"You don't know what you're doing!" Silver shouted as he took off at Eggman, "STOP!" his pleas were worthless as Eggman threw the switch, activating the portal which began to emit a powerful energy. Eggman, Amy, and Silver watched as a massive, phantom-like cloud of black energy emerged from the portal.

"What is this!?" Eggman shouted in surprise as the energy began to expand, engulfing the entire lab.

….

Outside, Knuckles, Tails, and even Sonic and Metal Sonic stopped as Eggman's factory was suddenly engulfed in a black smoke that began to expand in all directions.

"What is that!?" Knuckles shouted as he and Tails were engulfed by the smoke.

"What happened!?" Sonic exclaimed as he and Metal were engulfed as well.

….

Sonic wasn't sure where he was, but he continued to run as all he could see was black smoke all around him.

"Tails!? Knuckles!? Silver!? Can anyone hear me!?" he shouted, "man, where am I, and where're the others? I got a bad feeling about this."

As he continued to run, he was caught off guard as, all at once, the black smoke around him completely vanished, leaving him in a large city and running headlong at a speeding semi-truck!

"WHOA!" he shouted as he jumped to the sidewalk, avoiding the truck, "where did that come from!?"

"What is that, Mama?" a voice behind him caused him to look back to find dozens of people staring at him in awe.

"Hey, what's your problem? Never seen a Hedgehog before?" Sonic asked as he dashed away from the people.

"He talked!" a man exclaimed in disbelief as the still confused people continued to stare after him.

….

"That was weird," Sonic declared as he continued to run through the city, "how did I end up in this place anyway?" A noise caught his attention and he jumped back just as an arrow embedded into the ground where he had been running. "Who's there!?" he shouted as he glared up at the rooftop in the direction the arrow had come from. Standing on the rooftop were two girls, one in a blue outfit with a sword and the other in a pink outfit with a bow.

"Whoa, it can talk!" the girl in blue exclaimed in surprise.

"Sayaka are you sure about this?" the pink girl asked, obviously confused by something, "it doesn't look like a witch and I've never heard a witch speak before."

"Who're you calling a witch, huh?" Sonic asked, "I'm not a witch, I'm a hedgehog."

"Well, the energy we followed here was definitely a witch's," Sayaka replied as she jumped down and pointed her sword at Sonic, "and this thing definitely isn't human, so what else could it be?"

"I already told you!" Sonic shouted as Sayaka charged at him with her sword raised to strike. "I'm a hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog!" he shouted as he charged at Sayaka!

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG:**

**MAGICAL GIRL MADOKA**


	2. Chapter 2

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG:**

**MAGICAL GIRL MADOKA**

**Opening Theme: REACH FOR THE STARS (Sonic Colors)**

"I'll end this fast!" Sayaka shouted as she swung her sword at Sonic who surprised her by jumping over her blade, landing on her head, and jumping off, propelling himself up to a nearby rooftop and driving Sayaka flat into the ground.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted as he landed on the rooftop, "it's been fun, girls, but I don't have time for games. Later!"

"Come back here!" Sayaka shouted as Sonic took off at full speed before she could do anything. "Darn it!"

"Did you see how fast he was!?" Madoka exclaimed as she ran to her friend's side.

"Barely," Sayaka admitted as she stood up and brushed dust off of her clothing, "maybe we lucked out this time."

"Sayaka, I don't think that thing was a witch," Madoka revealed.

"Yeah, I got it," Sayaka admitted begrudgingly, "so what was it? Some kinda giant blue rat?"

"I thought he said he was a hedgehog," Madoka replied.

"Whatever," Sayaka replied, "hey, weren't we hunting a witch?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Madoka declared. Neither girl noticed as several thin wires seemed to be creeping towards them.

….

Sonic hadn't run far enough away to not be able to hear the screams of the girls he had just left behind.

"Uh oh, what now?" he asked as he took off back in the direction he had just come.

….

Sayaka and Madoka had both been restrained by long, thin, strong, golden wires that held them suspended in midair and had been separated from their weapons as a massive snakelike figure with bright multi-colored eyes and a goofy looking white face loomed over them.

"Darn it, how did it sneak up on us!?" Sayaka shouted angrily as she tried to break free.

"Sayaka, what's going on?" Madoka cried, "how can a witch be outside of a labyrinth?"

"Wasn't really thinkin' about that," Sayaka admitted, "but… that's a good question." She struggled to reach for her sword, which was well out of her reach, as the witch began to close in on her. "Crap! Stay back, you freak!"

"Sayaka!" Madoka cried desperately as the witch opened its mouth and lunged at Sayaka as if it intended to eat her. Before it could, however, a blue ball slammed into it, knocking it aside. The same blue ball bounced off the witch then ricocheted off of a nearby wall, cutting through the wires and freeing Madoka and Sayaka, who both crashed to the ground as Sonic landed in front of them.

"Hey now, if you're that hungry, I know a great little Chili dog stand you should try," Sonic joked. The witch didn't seem at all amused as it dove mouth first at Sonic who used his Homing Attack to slam into its forehead, stopping it in its tracks as he once again landed in front of the two magical girls. "Sorry, but Hedgehog definitely isn't on the menu. Tell you what. I'm feeling generous today, so if you give up right now, I'll spare you one very embarrassing beat down/"

The witch roared as it charged Sonic again, causing Sonic to shake his head and shrug his shoulders.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya!" Sonic said as he dashed under the witch and up the side of a wall, leaping from the wall when he was above the witch and Spin Dashing into the witch's back, flattening the witch into the ground. Leaping off its body, Sonic landed, facing the Witch's head and blasted towards it, beginning his Spin Dash just before he came in contact and blazing into the witch's mouth. After only a moment, he burst out of the witch through its tail, bounced off a wall, and landed safely on the ground. "Too easy!" he shouted as Sayaka jumped over the downed and injured witch and cleaved off its head with her sword, causing the witch to vanish. A small black orb fell out of the witch which Madoka picked up.

"A grief seed, huh," Sayaka declared as she looked over the orb, "I wasn't sure, but I guess this confirms that that thing really was a witch, huh?"

"I guess so," Madoka replied, "I don't get it, though. Why wasn't that witch inside of a labyrinth?"

"Maybe Mami'd know something," Sayaka suggested, "We should ask her."

"Right," Madoka agreed as she turned to Sonic, "thank you for saving us, sir."

"Huh? Eh, it was no big deal," Sonic replied casually, "now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait," Madoka pleaded before Sonic could dash off, "who are you?"

"Oh, right," Sonic replied, "my name's Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Madoka repeated, "thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh, um, my name is Madoka Kaname. It's nice to meet you."

"Madoka, huh? Well, nice to meet ya, I guess. Later!" Sonic replied as he took off.

"Ya know, I've seen a lot of strange things since I became a Magical Girl," Sayaka admitted, "but I think a talking blue hedgehog has got to be the strangest, and that's saying something, given some of the witches we've dealt with."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sonic stopped on top of an apartment building rooftop as he scanned the city.

"I don't recognize this place. I wonder where I ended up. I remember I was fightin' Metal, then that weird black fog swallowed us both. I wonder what happened. Did the others get caught in the fog too? And if so, does that mean they're somewhere nearby too?" he wondered, "Uh oh, if that's the case, then Metal's gotta be somewhere around here. That'd be bad. I better get movin' and find out what's goin' on." He jumped down from the roof and landed on an upper floor walkway. He took a quick look around to decide which direction to go and jumped with surprise. Standing in front of him, and looking as surprised to see him as he was to see them, were Madoka and Sayaka, now dressed in school uniforms!

"What the heck!? Are you following us Hedgehog!?" Sayaka shouted in surprise.

"I don't follow anyone!" Sonic declared, "what're you two doing here!?"

"Um, our friend lives in this building," Madoka revealed, "we were coming to see her."

"Why're you here, Hedgehog!?" Sayaka demanded.

"Sayaka," Madoka protested.

"I was just gettin' a look around," Sonic revealed, "I'm tryin' to find some friends of mine."

Just then, the door to an apartment open and a girl with golden hair emerged and spotted Sayaka and Madoka.

"Sayaka, Madoka!" she exclaimed, "hurry, you need to…" she paused when she spotted Sonic, "…see this. What's this?"

"Hasn't anyone in this city ever seen a Hedgehog before?" Sonic asked, surprising the girl.

"It talks!?" she exclaimed.

"It's a really long story, Mami," Madoka revealed, "what did we need to see."

"Umm, there's something on the news, but I think this… Hedgehog needs to see it too," Mami revealed.

"Huh?" Sonic replied.

Mami let them inside and pointed at a tv that was showing the news. Sonic's eyes widened with surprise when he was the screen, which showed a massive purple cat standing in the middle of the busy street.

"What can only be described as a giant purple cat suddenly appeared in the middle of a busy freeway just moments ago," a news reporter declared, "police are arriving on scene to attempt to apprehend the unidentified creature now, and…"

"That's Big!" Sonic realized, "what's he doin' here!?"

"Big?" Madoka replied.

"That's an understatement!" Sayaka shouted, "that thing's huge!"

"What's he doin' here? Did he get caught in Eggman's fog too?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Madoka asked.

"Explanations'll have to wait until later," Sonic declared as he dashed out the door.

"Where's he…?" Sayaka began to ask as a blue streak of light was suddenly seen weaving through traffic on the tv screen, "NO WAY!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Froggy! Where are you, Froggy!?" Big shouted anxiously as police cars started to surround him.

"What is this thing?" a policeman asked.

"Doesn't matter," another cop replied, "we just need to get it off the road and get traffic moving again."

"Yeah, but how?" the first cop asked, "It's a little bigger than a dog." Suddenly, the sound of something landing on their rooftop caused them to look up and discover Sonic standing on the roof of their squad car.

"Found ya," Sonic shouted as he ran towards Big who heard him and looked in his direction.

"What was that?" the first cop asked.

"It… talked!" the second exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, Sonic!" Big said happily.

"Hey, Big. Long time no see. What're you doing out here?"

"I don't know, Sonic," Big replied, "I was fishing with my pal Froggy when a thick fog came in. When it was gone, I couldn't find Froggy and I wasn't at my fishing spot anymore."

"Well, ya can't stay here," Sonic declared, "we'll find Froggy later, come on, we gotta go!" Sonic grabbed Big's arm and turned to take off, only to realize he couldn't move the massive feline.

"Probably shoulda seen that comin'," Sonic realized.

"ATTENTION BIG PURPLE CAT AND… TINY… BLUE… RAT?" a policeman shouted into a megaphone.

"Huh?" Sonic replied, "Hey, who're you callin' a rat!?" he shouted at the cop, frightening him, "I'm a Hedgehog!" He was surprised when several policemen drew pistols and pointed them at him.

"DON'T MOVE!" the cop with the megaphone shouted, "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

"Uh oh, probably shoulda thought this through better," Sonic realized as he backed away from the cops, "I could get away piece of cake, but how do I get Big out of here?" His question was answered as a green light suddenly speared around Big! "Perfect timing!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping on top of Big's shoulder as the cat suddenly lifted off and began flying away from the cops.

"THEY CAN FLY!?" the cop shouted into the megaphone.

"Stop them!" another cop shouted as the police pointed their guns as all of their squad cars suddenly flew into the air, forming a wall between them and Sonic and Big.

"What…" the police exclaimed in surprise as Silver the Hedgehog suddenly blazed over their heads.

"Nice timing, Silver!" Sonic shouted as Silver flew up alongside Big and him.

"Glad I could help, Sonic!" Silver replied, "I saw Big's predicament on a tv when I was looking for you and the others! Where are we anyway?"

"We'll talk about that later," Sonic declared as he jumped off of Big, landing in the street below and taking off, "FOR NOW, FOLLOW ME!"

"Right," Silver replied as he and Big followed Sonic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What just happened?" Sayaka asked after witnessing Sonic and Silver's escape on the news.

"Um, Madoka, you don't think your new friend would come here, do you?" Mami asked.

"Uhh…" Madoka replied. She didn't have to answer, however, as Sonic suddenly burst in through the door.

"That answers that question," Sayaka replied as Silver walked in. Big tried to follow but got stuck in the doorway."

"Um, I don't think your big friend can fit in my apartment," Mami admitted, "it might be a little to small.

"Now there're two Hedgehogs and a giant cat?" Sayaka groaned "this day keeps getting worse."


End file.
